It's Not My Time
by Naomii Cullen
Summary: This is a story about when Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. I'm not sure how long it's going to be yet so just keep reading! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Its Not My Time**

He was gone, and he wasn't coming back

He was gone, and he wasn't coming back. Bella Swan laid on the ground where Edward had left her. Who cares if it was raining and a storm was picking up? Nothing mattered anymore. Someone was picking her up but Bella didn't turn her head to see who it was. She didn't have enough strength for the tiny movement, and she was too numb with shock to even care. It must have been a man holding her, his strong arms gave it away. Suddenly they were running, and running fast. Any other time, Bella would be scared to death. Now the numbness overcame her and the blurring forest disappeared as Bella's eyes closed.

Bella woke with a start the next afternoon. Her eyes took abnormally long to adjust to the light coming from her room. She had this terrible dream of Edward leaving, but Edward could never do that. Could he? Then everything came back to Bella, he did. Her mind almost went black again but then the door opened.

"Bella?"

It was Charlie. Bella fought hard to remain awake for him.

"Hey dad."

"Bella, what happened to you? Where's Edward?"

Bella chose to answer only one of these questions, which turned out to be the most painful.

"He's…gone." She whispered as she lost consciousness for the last time.

When Bella woke up again she wasn't on her bed in her room, she was on the lumpy couch downstairs. Charlie must have moved her to keep a closer eye on her. Bella's predicament proved true. As Bella opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Charlie sitting as close to her as possible and staring right down at her.

"Finally," he said gruffly. "You've been out for awhile."

"Good morning dad." Bella said monotonously.

"Are you hungry?" Charlie asked.

"No I'm fine, I'm just going to go upstairs."

"Alright…wait Bella. What happened between you and Edward?"

It felt as if a huge hold erupted in Bella's heart and stomach. The pain was too much to bear, Bella doubled over in her spot on the stairs and screamed in pain.

"Bella? Bella!" Charlie yelled.

Despite his tries, Bella couldn't hear Charlie or stop the agonizing pain. After many horrible minutes the pain subsided to where Bella was able to stand up.

"What was that?" Charlie asked sounding winded.

Bella wouldn't reply, instead she ran up the stairs and into her room, laid down on her bed and sobbed.

During the next month or so, a pattern had developed. Bella would go downstairs to eat, say a few words to Charlie, then go back to her room and stare out the window with a blank look in her eyes. There was hardly a word or a tear from Bella anymore. All that was left was a blank expression and a monotonous voice. Then there were those rare occasions where Bella would sleep and dream of Edward coming back to her. Bella could see so clearly the way Edward walked through the door and grabbed her into his arms. His beautiful face was the only thing she could see. Everything was back to normal in those wonderful dreams. Those were the only times Bella would smile, but when she would wake up the hole in her abdomen would open up even more._ Apparently not everyone gets that happy fairytale ending,_ thought Bella.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I finally had an idea for a story! Yay! I got this inspiration from a song I heard on the radio, so thank you radio! I'll tell you the song once I'm done with the story. I'm not sure how long its going to be, maybe just a few chapters or a whole story! You never know, it all depends on the reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry this is taking forever for me to update on It's Not My Time but I'm in a writer's block-ish state. You all know what that is like! I'll update as soon as I get an idea. And a review! I haven't got one yet! Please read you guys, this isn't as horrible as the summary sounds!**

**Naomii Cullen**


	3. Chapter 3

_I can't go back._

_But you love her._

_I'd be hurting her if I stayed longer then left._

_You still love her._

_But I'm unhealthy for her!_

_You love her though._

_I couldn't kill her at any time!_

_You still love her…you could never do that._

_I'M STILL HURTING HER!_

_But you love her._

The two parts of my mind have been fighting this battle for the two months that I left Forks. I couldn't go a fraction of a second with out thinking about the other options. There were no other options though, leaving was the best choice. If I would have waited another year it would just kill her more inside.

"This is the best solution." I said under my breath. Mainly that was just to convince myself. Going this long without seeing Bella's face was killing me too. Some days I would just pull over on the highway and cry my tearless sobs. Life without Bella would be like a human living without air. That was the only thing I could really compare it to since I knew that a normal person would die without oxygen. Dieing was what I felt like doing at the moment anyways.

_Oh stop being so suicidal!_

"Alice?! Where are you?" I said aloud. She must be near if I could hear her this well. I must be close to the Northwestern Canadian boarder by now. There's no way I could hear her if she was back in Forks.

_Turn around._

Quickly looking over my shoulder, I saw Alice's yellow Porsche. Great, just what I need, an over-hyper, annoying sister on my back.

_Hey!_

"You know it's true, why don't you just get out and drive with me? It's easier on my mind."

_Hmph._

Within a few short seconds, Alice was in the passengers seat of my Volvo.

"You complete lunatic!" Alice shouted.

"Good to see you too, Alice."

"How could you, no, why _would _you leave Bella like that! You know how much she loves you and you know how much _you _love _her!_ I just can't _believe _you! Stop thinking leaving is better for her because it isn't. You're seriously killing her! She _needs _you Edward, and I thought you knew that! Trust me, it's not better if you're not with her! You keep thinking that if you're not there then she'll be in less trouble, but think about it! If you're not there what would happen if Victoria showed up and decided she wanted to play?! How would Bella protect herself then huh? God I don't understand how completely _stupid_ you can be sometimes!" Alice finished exasperatedly.

A small growl escaped my throat at the name 'Victoria.'

"You know I would just need to leave her later, Alice. It would be better sooner."

"What are you talking about?! How many times do I have to tell you that you two end up together in the end! Honestly Edward, do you even pay attention when I talk?"

I smirked, "On rare occasions."

Alice threw her hands up in irritation.

"Am I really the best thing for Bella to have? I mean she could choose Jacob and have a more normal, human life than I could offer."

"You were _made _for her Edward." Alice said in a softer tone. "Trust me. I've seen it time and time again. You two are supposed to be together forever. Honestly. Please Edward, go back to her. It's going to take some time for her to mend the scars you left on her heart. So I suggest turning around right about…now."

"Are you sure?" I asked, feeling a little worried.

"One hundred percent positive. Do you want to bet on it?"

"You won't catch me betting against you." I muttered.

"Good, then go!"

"I've been waiting for someone besides myself to convince me this was the right thing to do since I left."

I heard Alice mutter something that sounded like 'lunatic, stupid, and men' all at the same time.

So, I turned my car around and set back down the path that, now, I truly felt was right.

**A/N: I'm out of my writer's block! Send me a review please to keep me motivated!**


	4. Chapter 4

Two months and twenty nine days, that's how long Edward has been gone. Almost three whole months. I decided after three months, I'll stop hoping he'll come back. I'll just face the fact that I was living in a fantasy, literally. I kind of got over my state of numbness and pain, now I'm in the almost moving on stage. Still every night I get those wonderful dreams that Edward walks casually through the doors and wraps me up in his arms like he never left. As if that'll happen again, a girl can dream right? On day thirty, the last day of the month I lost all hope. Edward really was gone, and never coming back. I decided I needed to get my life back. Maybe I'll go see how Jessica and Angela are doing, I haven't talked to them in awhile. As I grabbed my coat and reached to open the door, the handle turned before I got to it. I took a step back as the door swung open to reveal a beautiful angle standing in my doorway, smiling like he had just won the lottery.

"Hello Bella." He said in a smooth, velvety voice. He sounded kind of cautious, like he didn't want to scare me.

"Edward," I breathed. "I must be dreaming." I muttered.

"No, no dreams. This is real, love."

"No, it's been three months. I'm dreaming, oh well, might as well enjoy it." I reached up to kiss him but Edward pulled back. Funny, Edward would never do that if this was a dream. It had to be though, only in my greatest dreams was when I saw Edward again.

"Bella please believe me. I know what I did was terribly wrong and I'm here to admit that to you. I'm sorry and I want you to love me again."

"I'll always love you, but you won't always love me." I sounded almost causal to myself.

"Bella," he said grabbing my shoulders, "How could you even think that? I love you more than anything else in the world. More than my own life. Please believe me, I never want to leave you again. I love you." Edward whispered.

"You know what? I might actually believe you. In my dreams, you never pulled back from me when I tried to kiss you."

"I'm never leaving." He said into my ear as he moved his mouth across my jaw line.

"I believe you."

Finally I realized he was here, in the flesh. It wasn't his time to go, and it's not my time to let go either. I don't think it ever will be, I'll have Edward forever. I could tell by the way he was kissing me just now.

**A/N: All finished! Three chapters was all I was planning on. How did you like it? Pretty good? Ok? Terrible? I want to know! **


End file.
